


Expensive

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Dean wasn't proud of how he earned his money.





	Expensive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Dean wasn’t proud of how he earned his money. It was something that he knew his dad – and Bobby – would kill him for should he ever find out. But he made enough just to get by, so it seemed worth it.

Then, there were times when it didn’t. Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving. Everyone else had gifts and feasts and treats. Dean had maybe an extra burger for Sammy and allowed a pay-per-view movie.

He could remember the holidays before his mother died. A time when his father was only slightly less rude and unhappy. A time before anything festive became too expensive.


End file.
